Crownless
by Ghostring
Summary: Hace muchos años vivió un rey famoso por su destreza en la batalla que alimentaba de las almas de sus enemigos para hacerse más fuerte. Pero cuanto más fuerte, más alimento necesitaba; y fue tanta su ambición que un día terminó devorando su propia
1. Condenado a Muerte

> notas: uds lo saben, yo lo sé >. Harry Potter y compañía pertenecen a Rowling y a kien ella desee vender ¬¬ éste es, por lo tanto, un fanfic hecho por una fan para otros fans o.o..   
U. A. con mucho slash por todas partes :3 SiriusXJames principalmente. La canción es de Nightwish y no me va a alcanxar para todo el fic así que no todos los capítulos van a llevar líricas >0#... y ya .. (debes haber leído TOoP -- (parece una carita xD) para saber quién es quién x.x)   
nota extra: las edades también están un poco cambiadas para éste fic o.ou.. Sirius pasa de los 19, James aún no los cumple y tanto Remus como Peter son menores de 18... creo que les iría bien nnU los demás no importan ¬¬ 
> 
> _. crownless ._   
_Crownless again shall be the queen_   
_Trophy on her grave still remains unseen_   
**by** Edward Wong H.P. 
> 
> **chapter I-** Condenado a muerte. 
> 
> Sus pasos resonaron por el callejón vacío, entre los charcos de agua que habían quedado como recuerdo de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Su larga gabardina de tela áspera y sucia se agitaba con el viento frío que se colaba entre sus piernas, por debajo de sus brazos y a través de sus cabellos, y el traje oscuro que llevaba debajo se había empapado por completo con la lluvia que comenzaba hoy. 
> 
> Trepó por una cerca roída por el tiempo, el agua y los animales, y cayó del otro lado, sobre un nuevo charco de lodo que salpicó las paredes del estrecho callejón al sentir sus pies sobre él. Entonces retomó su huída, incorporándose rápidamente, y no se preocupó por regresar a levantar la caneca (A/N: basurero, bote ¬¬) que volcó al dar la vuelta en una esquina, precipitadamente. 
> 
> Se detuvo finalmente al final de la privada en la que acababa de entrar, escuchando las risas apagadas de los hombres dentro de la taberna que había junto a él, y se escabulló dentro del pequeño corredor que había detrás, pateando ratas y bolsas de basura. 
> 
> Los escuchaba todavía. Le buscaban. Los cascos de los caballos no estaban muy lejos y la salida del pueblo quedaba todavía a medio camino, más allá de la colina en donde se alzaba imponente la catedral. 
> 
> _Tal vez si esperaba un poco podría perderlos de vista..._
> 
> Se recargó contra la pared, curioso de la gran carcajada que se había colado por la ventana abierta de la taberna, y abrió su abrigo. El agua de la lluvia se escurría ya por su cabello negro y caía pesadamente a través de su cuerpo, hasta tocar el piso de piedra. 
> 
> Sus manos enfundadas en guantes de piel de ciervo (A/N: que irónico o.oU) temblaron levemente al tantear la funda que llevaba dentro del bolsillo interior del saco, y la extrajo lentamente, como si temiese dañarla... 
> 
> _Precioso._
> 
> La funda caía suavemente a los costados de la cintura delgada de la brillante estatuilla que se levantaba entre sus manos, contra las frías gotas de la lluvia de otoño. Y finalmente sonrió, sin poder dejar de respirar agitadamente, y acarició con dos de sus dedos el suave y frío oro macizo en el que estaba forjada. 
> 
> Hubiese sido capaz de besarla. O capaz de dejar ir al viejo que la tenía en su poder... Si tan solo alguien más se hubiese dado cuenta del tesoro que alguien tan ebrio podía llevar entre sus ropas...   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_-De verdad...- la voz del anciano se alzó por encima de las demás, mientras abrazaba confiadamente al joven junto a él. -Me fue muy difícil sacarla del castillo, pero lo logré..- su voz ebria sonaba ansiosa, extasiada, y el muchacho al que se aferraba fruncía el ceño para no respirar el penetrante aroma a rancio y licor que despedía de su boca desdentada. -Lo logré, y en cuanto la venda podré tener todo lo que siempre soñé... Una vida alejada de las miserias que obtuve tras 50 años de servicio en ese asqueroso palacio. ¡La vida de rey que siempre me he merecido!- y entonces alejó un costado de su abrigo y él pudo verla._
> 
> _Y sus ojos grises se encendieron de golpe ante lo que aquél anciano le confiaba..._
> 
> _-Podré beber lo que me resta de vida..- suspiró el viejo, y Sirius Black sonrió, levantando su tarro hacia él._
> 
> _-Bebe entonces lo que te reste de vida.- le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, antes de empujarle dentro ese tarro y muchos más que pagó de su propia bolsa. Todo lo valía mientras sus ojos continuaran observando el bolsillo abultado dentro del abrigo del viejo._
> 
> _-Dios te bendiga, muchacho.- y fue lo último que le escuchó decir, antes de que el hombre dejara caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la barra con un fuerte ronquido._
> 
> _Después de eso no fue difícil sacarle del bar y enterrarle entre las costillas el viejo cuchillo que había logrado robarle a algún otro borracho, junto con un fuerte berrido de su garganta putrefacta._
> 
> _El problema fue que no supo que la mitad del ejército de la reina había salido en busca del ladrón hasta que éstos le rodearon al salir del bar._   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
-Que Dios me bendiga..- susurró, en voz baja, mientras arrojaba el cuchillo todavía embarrado de sangre dentro de un basurero oxidado por la lluvia y el tiempo. Volvió a cubrir la figurilla con la funda de piel de carnero y la introdujo dentro de su gabardina. Luego, percatándose de que los cascos de los caballos ya no se escuchaban, sonrió ampliamente y caminó fuera del pequeño corredor, apretujándose al pasar junto a los restos de comida podrida. 
> 
> Se echó atrás un mechón de su cabello mojado antes de salir a la luz de la privada, y entonces se detuvo, violentamente, sin saber si retroceder y tratar de entrar al bar por la fuerza o pasar a través de ellos con todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen. _Sabía que ambos planes eran igual de estúpidos_, pero no podía pensar claramente ahora que se había encontrado frente a frente con el capitán del ejército y un grupo más de caballeros que le observaban con sorna. 
> 
> -Oh, un forastero.- sonrió el capitán, sin apearse. -Capitán del Ejército Real, Lucius Malfoy.- se presentó. -Lamentamos importunarle, señor, pero debo advertirle que hay un peligroso criminal suelto por las calles de Hogsmeade estos días... - su voz burlona erizaba la piel de Sirius, quien dirigió una mirada rápida y analítica a todos los hombres montados sobre sus caballos. -Asesinó a un viejo en las afueras del bar que hay cerca del campanario de la plaza y no conforme le robó algo que él ya había robado...- sus penetrantes ojos grises observaron de pies a cabeza a Black, quien permanecía de pie frente a él, con su negro cabello corto aplastado por la lluvia que ahora dejaba apenas espacio para la visibilidad, y la gruesa gabardina pegada al cuerpo. -Supongo que no sabe usted nada acerca de él, ¿Cierto? No puede usted ayudarnos a encontrar ese pequeño objeto que el viejo se llevó del castillo... ¿Verdad? 
> 
> Sirius frunció el ceño, con el corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho. 
> 
> -No.- respondió, luego de algunos segundos de silencio. -No sé de qué me habla.- se echó nuevamente el pelo hacia atrás, descubriendo sus ojos plateados, y trató de pasar por entre los caballos. -Y si no tienen nada más que preguntar... 
> 
> -¡Oh! ¿Pero está seguro de que no sabe nada? 
> 
> Los hombros de Sirius se tensaron fuertemente y dio un paso más. Uno de los caballeros bajó del caballo, con un salto, y Sirius tuvo que retroceder al verle acercarse con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 
> 
> -N..no... no tengo idea de qué... 
> 
> -¿¿¿Nott??? 
> 
> Y con una pequeña carcajada, Nott tiró del cuello del abrigo de Sirius y su cuerpo golpeó el de él, bruscamente. La funda de piel cayó al piso con un fuerte _clank!_ y todos la observaron, expectantes. 
> 
> -¿Qué puede usted decirme ahora, caballero? 
> 
> Y tras dedicarle una larga y aterrada mirada a Malfoy, Sirius se soltó del agarre de Nott, se inclinó y tomó el saco tirado en el piso antes de darse nuevamente a la huída. Escuchó cómo los cascos se ponían nuevamente en marcha, junto con un grito del capitán, y sus pasos se alargaron lo más que pudo. 
> 
> La salida de la privada estaba cerca, a menos de 10 pasos, lo lograría... estaba cerca... _lo hubiese logrado_ si el caballo de Malfoy no hubiese realizado un salto olímpico y caído justo frente a él, derribándole hacia atrás con el impacto. 
> 
> -¡¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, miserable!!- y antes de que Sirius pudiese levantarse, el fuerte golpe del mango de una espada en su nuca le hizo caer pesadamente al piso, otra vez, inconsciente. 
> 
> Nott se incorporó a su espalda y recogió la estatuilla. Frente a él, sin bajar aún del caballo, Lucius Malfoy sonreía. Habían capturado a un ladrón y un asesino por partida doble, y él estaba a punto de pasarla muy bien. 
> 
> _La reina Lillian estaría muy agradecida con él y aceptaría lo que él decidiera..._
> 
> Y decidía que hacía mucho tiempo ya que nadie era colgado en la plaza del pueblo.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Cuando despertó ya no llovía. De hecho ya ni siquiera era de noche. Los primeros rayos blancos del sol oculto detrás de la densa niebla que entraba por la ventana de su celda bañaban su cuerpo delgado, encogido en un rincón del calabozo, con grilletes en pies y manos y temblando de frío porque la humedad de la ropa comenzaba ya a corroer sus huesos. 
> 
> Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, observando el lugar a su alrededor, y suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que, fuese cual fuese a ser su castigo, finalmente no lograría volver a casa... 
> 
> Un guardia pasó frente a la puerta y le dedicó una mirada despectiva a través de la ventanilla por la que apenas cabrían un par de brazos. 
> 
> Comenzaba a darle hambre, arrinconado sobre la piedra fría de su prisión, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose nuevamente hacia su puerta. Un par de ojos grises aparecieron dentro de su campo de visión y tuvo que empujar su rostro hacia un costado, sintiendo cómo el miedo y la ira se acumulaban dentro de él. 
> 
> La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Lucius Malfoy entró, imponente, portando su brillante armadura y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada disimuladamente. Le sonrió, superior. 
> 
> -Espero hayas tenido una buena noche. 
> 
> Silencio. Los ojos de Malfoy examinaron la figura de Sirius. 
> 
> -La estatuilla ha sido devuelta a la reina y el cuerpo de ese hombre ha sido incinerado.- se acuclilló frente a un Sirius desprovisto de su gabardina mojada (que descansaba echa un bulto sobre la cama de piedra) y lo observó, sonriendo, con su cabello rubio agitándose levemente con el aire frío que entraba por la ventana reforzada por gruesos barrotes de hierro. -¿Sabes? Pudiste haber sido condenado a permanecer en este calabozo algunos años, como pago, pero cometiste el error de apuñalar a ese viejo... No es como si me molestase, pero la reina tiene un sentido de la justicia demasiado fuerte.. -chasqueó su lengua y sacudió la cabeza. -Es una verdadera pena... eres muy joven. 
> 
> Sirius se limitó a observarse las cintas de las botas, completamente interesado en la forma en la que se habían maltratado por el uso. _¿En dónde había conseguido que se le llenasen de ortigas?_
> 
> -Tu sentencia ha sido dictada.- continuó Malfoy, incorporándose lentamente. Miraba a Sirius de forma altanera, mezcla de superioridad, alegría y un poco de lástima, y no ponía ni un poco de su parte para disimular la sonrisa satisfecha que llevaba en sus labios. -Te colgaremos mañana por la mañana.- y con eso se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. 
> 
> En ese momento Sirius despertó. Levantó sus ojos plateados hacia el rubio, quien ya sujetaba el pomo de aluminio, y jadeó, aturdido. _Había escuchado mal, ¿Verdad?_
> 
> -¿Qué dijiste? 
> 
> Lucius volvió su rostro afilado y sonrió todavía más. 
> 
> -¿Cuál es tu nombre? 
> 
> -Black. -escupió el otro, mirándolo fijamente. 
> 
> Malfoy sacudió nuevamente su cabeza. 
> 
> -Sinceramente, _no_ fue un placer conocerte, _Black_...- tiró de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Su figura desapareció por el umbral y después la puerta se cerró a su espalda. 
> 
> Sirius se quedó adentro, mirando todavía fijamente hacia la puerta cerrada, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión y el terror que comenzó a acumularse a borbotones dentro de su pecho. 
> 
> Se incorporó, tan de prisa que se lastimó al tirar de las cadenas, y su cuerpo entero se estiró hacia el frente. 
> 
> -¡¡PERO NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!! ¡¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO MORIR ASÍ!!!! ¡¡MALFOY!! 
> 
> Pero una fuerte risotada afuera le arrojó al rostro la triste verdad... 
> 
> _Esta vez sí que se iba a morir._   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Pasó el resto del día echado en aquel rincón, contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana que había arriba de su cabeza. 
> 
> Podía escuchar las ruedas de los carruajes, los cascos de los caballos, la música lejana de los trovadores y las conversaciones y risas de los aldeanos que pasaban allá abajo, agenos a la suerte que correría dentro de algunas horas... 
> 
> _Tal vez felices._
> 
> Tendrían un espectáculo finalmente, un asesino colgado en la plaza... El que había robado y matado al viejo celador y que ahora pagaría por su crimen. 
> 
> _Ja!_
> 
> Se giró sobre su posición y las cadenas tintinearon con el movimiento, como frías serpientes que se retorcían esperando para abrir las fauces y tragar... Su frente chocó contra la pared húmeda de la celda y su cabello ya revuelto se ensució todavía más con el limo de la piedra húmeda. 
> 
> Tenía una extraña sensación de vacío dentro de él. Era casi como si flotase, y su estómago revuelto se sacudía cada 20 minutos, no supo si por falta de alimento o por exceso de él. Apretando los párpados sobre sus cansados ojos grises dejó que un largo suspiro se escapara por sus labios. 
> 
> _Bam, bam._
> 
> Afuera comenzaban a escucharse ya los martilleos de la tarima sobra la que... 
> 
> _Bam, bam._
> 
> La luz dorada y roja del atardecer ya comenzaba a filtrarse por entre los barrotes de la ventana dando a la celda un aspecto etéreo. _Hermoso_. 
> 
> _Bam, bam._
> 
> Los pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, lentamente, como el murmullo de miles de vocecitas lejanas que reían. 
> 
> _Bam, bam._
> 
> -_¡Su majestad!_- 
> 
> Y entonces la puerta de la celda se abrió y los pasos y los murmullos cesaron, sin impedir que los cantos afuera se elevaran todavía más. Pero cuando Sirius se reacomodó sobre su cama de piedra y volvió su delgado rostro, curioso, se encontró con el par de exuberantes ojos verdes más maravillosos que había visto en su vida... 
> 
> -Sirius Black, si no me equivoco. 
> 
> Silencio. Se incorporó sobre si mismo observando con sorpresa el largo cabello rojo que caía sobre aquel par de delgados hombros en largas cascadas de seda. 
> 
> -Has sido encontrado culpable por asesinato y robo premeditado y condenado a muerte en la horca mañana al amanecer.- la voz de la joven frente a él rebotó contra todas las paredes de la celda, y detrás de su cuerpo pequeño y menudo, Lucius Malfoy le observó con un gesto de odio en sus finas facciones faciales. -Ahora deseo que tú me digas si _realmente_ quieres morir...   
Sus ojos grises se ensancharon... 
>
>> **para Hakkai, por aguantármelo todo Oo...**


	2. Del otro lado del río

> _. crownless ._   
_A boat on the river confessing the sins_   
_The Riddler revealing the deep hidden things_   
**by** Edward Wong H.P.   
**p201 . ezboard . com / bnightguest /**
> 
> **chapter II-** Del otro lado del río. 
> 
> El carruaje redujo su marcha y pudo ver del otro lado del camino, entre los brumos de la niebla matutina y bañado por los primeros rayos lechosos del sol el largo cause del río. Pacífico y oscuro, como un largo camino de piedra helada sobre el que tendría que caminar. 
> 
> El suave murmullo del agua entró por sus oídos y se encogió sobre el mullido asiento del coche, los ojos cerrados contra el viento frío que se colaba por la ventana y golpeaba bruscamente su rostro delgado. Bajando la cabeza y abriendo lentamente sus cansados ojos grises, pudo ver nuevamente los adorables grilletes que pendían de cada una de sus muñecas, sin cadena alguna que arrastrar pero sellados por un par de extrañas runas en las que el viejo hechicero real había estado trabajando toda la noche. 
> 
> -_No podrás ir por ningún camino que no te guíe a tu destino mientras lleves esto, y lo llevarás hasta que tu tarea esté terminada._
> 
> Y ahí iba él, sin dormir ni comer, escuchando los cascos de los caballos y el sonido cada vez más cercano del agua entre las rocas. 
> 
> Entonces se detuvo. El crepitar de las ruedas de madera cesó bajo sus pies y el aire frío entró suavemente por la ventana agitando sus cabellos negros. Afuera se escucharon pasos y pies golpeando pesadamente el suelo y el débil bufido de un caballo. El agua del río se sacudió con el sonido de una voz: 
> 
> -¡Capitán Malfoy, buenos días tenga usted!- exclamó alguien, y Sirius pudo escuchar pasos acercándose. 
> 
> Afuera, Lucius Malfoy se irguió, orgulloso, y dedicó una sonrisa despectiva al joven frente a él. 
> 
> -¿Está listo todo? 
> 
> -Oh, sí señor; tengo listas provisiones para medio mes y del otro lado se encuentran esperando los caballos. 
> 
> _¿Los caballos?_
> 
> -Bien.- lanzó una mirada crítica al río y luego se dio la media vuelta, con el sonido pesado de su espada agitándose a su costado. Sus pasos se acercaron al carruaje y de pronto la puerta de éste se abrió, mostrando a un sorprendido Sirius dentro que miraba por la ventana. 
> 
> El chico de pie cerca de ellos le dedicó una mirada de temor antes de alejarse de ellos hasta la orilla del río. Era delgado, alto y de cabello lacio. 
> 
> -Así es como te perdonaremos la vida, Black.- exclamó Malfoy, mirando a Sirius como a la suciedad que se le ha pegado en la bota. -La reina ha sido muy considerada contigo y espero, sinceramente, que sepas agradecerlo...- tiró de su brazo y Sirius cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto que rodeaba la rivera, pesadamente. Un amago de sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de caminar hacia el muchacho en el otro extremo. 
> 
> Sirius lo siguió de mala gana, sintiendo un escozor en sus muñecas. 
> 
> -Éste es Longbottom.- señaló el caballero, señalando al chico que acababa de echarse una línea de cuerda sobre los hombros. -Te acompañará hasta el borde del bosque. El resto será cosa tuya.- sus ojos grises se toparon con los de Sirius y entonces finalmente sonrió. -Si en un mes no has regresado, supongo que tendremos que comenzar a buscar a alguien más...- le dio un empujón a Sirius y luego se dio la media vuelta. -¡¡Vámonos!!- montó a su caballo de un salto y sujetó fuertemente las riendas. El carruaje ya se había puesto en marcha delante de él. Dedicó una última mirada a Sirius antes de ir detrás de él al galope. 
> 
> Black se quedó de pie al final del camino, observando estupefacto cómo los caballos se alejaban colina abajo, hacia las puertas de la ciudad que alcanzaban a distinguirse a la distancia. Entonces bajó la mirada y se encontró, sorprendido, conque llevaba una pesada espada entre las manos. 
> 
> _¿Malfoy..?_
> 
> La empuñó con la mano derecha y la agitó contra el vacío, partiendo abruptamente la niebla con un zumbido. 
> 
> No pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho. _Siempre había deseado una..._ Ahora sería fácil hacer que ese tal Longbottom le sacase de ahí, cortarle el cuello cuando ya no le necesitara y después... 
> 
> Sus muñecas empezaron a arder; una sensación escalofriante envió descargas por toda su espalda y se estremeció violentamente con un gemido de dolor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente, y la espada cayó junto a él. 
> 
> Con los ojos fuertemente abiertos y temblando todavía por la sensación que comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, olvidados ya sus anteriores pensamientos. Se abrazó los hombros, aterrado. 
> 
> _¿Qué demonios..?_
> 
> La empuñadura de su nueva espada interrumpió el recorrido visual de sus ojos hacia el frente y sintió cómo aquella sensación caliente y electrizante volvía a desprenderse de sus muñecas, a través de sus brazos, esta vez mucho más débilmente. 
> 
> -¿S..se encuentra bien..?- una vocecita le despertó de golpe, haciéndole caer de bruces sobre el pasto mojado. Longbottom todavía le observaba con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos. 
> 
> Permaneció algunos segundos echado en el suelo, observando el sol que comenzaba a levantarse por encima de los árboles que rodeaban el bosquecillo cercano, y sintiendo cómo aquella sensación le adormecía lentamente los miembros, alejando el dolor poco a poco. 
> 
> -Estoy bien....-murmuró, con una extraña voz gutural, antes de incorporarse lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Longbottom le miraba con curiosidad. -No es nada.- finalmente se puso de pie, temblando ligeramente, y dedicó una mirada dubitativa a la espada aún en el suelo. 
> 
> Debía cogerla nuevamente, pero... El dolor apareció en sus recuerdos y se estremeció. Agitó su cabeza de cabello negro, incómodo, antes de susurrarse un bastante audible _Idiota_, y se inclinó para tomarla. 
> 
> El mango envió nuevamente una débil descarga eléctrica a través de sus brazos pero pudo soportarla, y tras olvidarse de lo que había pensado momentos antes, se la enganchó en el cinturón vacío que llevaba a la cintura. Luego se volvió y contempló el ancho río que se abría frente a sus ojos. 
> 
> -¿Ahora qué?- exclamó, frotándose la muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y tratando de ignorar el tintineo de los grilletes chocando. 
> 
> Longbottom, que llevaba un remo en una de sus manos se inclinó levemente, visiblemente temeroso / cosa que produjo una agradable y cálida satisfacción en Sirius /, y señaló un bote atado cerca de ellos. 
> 
> -El señor Malfoy me ha ordenado guiarle hasta el Bosque. Está a menos de dos días siguiendo el cauce del río. Una vez ahí le entregaré un caballo, algunas provisiones y le conduciré hasta la entrada. Luego... bueno... 
> 
> -Te pagarán.- asintió Black, caminando hacia él. 
> 
> Longbottom se encogió de hombros. 
> 
> -Está bien.- y con una mirada despectiva al muchacho junto a él y un último vistazo al pueblo que habían dejado atrás, Sirius puso un pie dentro del pequeño bote de remos. -Entonces larguémonos de una buena vez. 
> 
> -¡Sí, señor!- Longbottom fue detrás de él a pasos apresurados, sin darle importancia al fango que se embarraba en sus pantalones a cada paso. Saltó sobre el bote y éste se agitó pesadamente debajo de ellos. 
> 
> El lazo alrededor del poste en la orilla del río se deshizo y con un tambaleo el bote se adentró en el río, silenciosamente. 
> 
> Apretados los extremos entre sus manos, los remos se hundieron en el agua fría.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_-Hace un par de años tuvimos un rey... Era todavía muy joven y no sabía gobernar, pero había sido nombrado rey por encima de sus hermanos porque contaba con maravillosas habilidades que nadie más en su familia había demostrado poseer._
> 
> La luz del sol sobre su cabeza le hizo removerse sobre sí mismo y su brazo se interpuso entre los rayos y sus ojos lastimados. El bote se sacudió ligeramente debajo de su cuerpo y pudo escuchar cómo Longbottom jadeaba de cansancio. 
> 
> Habían navegado apenas algunas horas, en silencio, y observar el movimiento del agua debajo de ellos había dejado de ser entretenido cuando descubrió que le enfermaba. 
> 
> Se incorporó pesadamente y recargó la espalda contra un costado del bote, ligeramente mareado; sus ojos cerrados debajo de varios mechones de su cabello negro y la piel del rostro enrojecida por el sol. 
> 
> Silencio. 
> 
> Uno, dos, tres minutos. Sirius bostezó descaradamente, observando vagamente las runas grabadas en sus grilletes y preguntándose si habrían tenido algo que ver con lo que había sucedido durante la mañana. 
> 
> Sus ojos giraron ligeramente y se topó con la mirada de Longbottom, quien inclinó la cabeza de golpe, asustado. 
> 
> Sonrió, sádicamente satisfecho ante el temor que provocaba en aquel muchacho, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho. 
> 
> -Venga, dime algo...- susurró, en voz baja, y vio de reojo como el chico se estremecía. -¿Vas a decirme que te doy miedo? 
> 
> No hubo respuesta. Los remos volvieron a hundirse en el agua y varias gotas saltaron por encima de su cabeza. Sirius las observó con atención, sumido en sus pensamientos y sin otro entretenimiento que seguir su trayecto de regreso al río. Inclinó la cabeza y echó atrás su pelo negro y sucio. _No se había duchado los últimos dos días._
> 
> Flexionó su pierna izquierda y dejó que uno de sus brazos reposara sobre la rodilla apretada hacia él. Algunos minutos más de silencio prosiguieron después del último suspiro profundo que dejó escapar. 
> 
> Finalmente Longbottom soltó los remos y los recogió dentro del bote, antes de hacerse un ovillo en la esquina contraria y dejar que la corriente les llevase. Sus ojos oscuros todavía fijamente puestos en Sirius, quien trataba de fingir no verlo. 
> 
> Fue así durante un par de minutos más, mientras el sueño comenzaba a dominarle. Cada vez que abría los ojos, alarmado por el movimiento brusco del bote chocando contra algo, se encontraba con la mirada oscura que se movía de golpe, fingiendo haber pasado justo sobre él en aquél momento por simple casualidad. 
> 
> Sirius entornó sus ojos y se frotó el pelo fuertemente, casi lastimándose al tirar de sus mechones ligeramente largos. 
> 
> -Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas? 
> 
> El muchacho pareció dudar sobre si responder, ya que se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente la orilla como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Pero al cabo de algunos segundos abrió la boca, lentamente, y dejó escapar una vocecita tímida: 
> 
> -Frank.- respondió, en un susurro. -Frank Longbottom. 
> 
> El ladrón lo miró de reojo, mientras giraba su mano derecha frente a su rostro. 
> 
> -Oh, ya veo. Yo soy Sirius Black, aunque probablemente ya sepas eso.- su voz se tornó irritada de pronto pero eso pasó cuando vio el gesto de pánico que se apoderó del rostro de su compañero. -¿Qué edad tienes, _Frank_? 
> 
> -1...18..- respondió Frank, con un hilito de voz. 
> 
> Sirius no respondió a esto. Permaneció observándolo con el rabillo de sus ojos por un instante hasta que regresó la vista al frente al notar cómo una parvada de patos levantaba el vuelo frente a ellos. Y Frank, motivado por la confianza que el recluso parecía estarle brindando, comenzó la conversación: 
> 
> -He..- balbuceó, frotando nerviosamente los remos con sus manos. -He escuchado de usted.. _señor_ Black... 
> 
> Los ojos grises le miraron de golpe y se hizo para atrás, asustado. 
> 
> -¿En serio?- inquirió la voz ronca. -¿Y qué has escuchado? Si se puede saber...- una sonrisa se torció en sus labios, pero Frank retomó el miedo a aquél extraño recluso con ese miserable gesto. 
> 
> Se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza, escudriñando con los ojos la figura frente a él. 
> 
> -Es usted... o era... no lo sé...- tragó pesadamente y vio a Sirius arquear una ceja. -Lider de un grupo de bandidos que trabajaban a algunos dos días de Hogsmeade..- balbuceó, apretando sus manos. -¿En Godric's Hollow? 
> 
> Sirius le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de golpear la cubierta del pequeño bote con ambos pies y soltar una risa gutural. -Ah.- rió, levantando su mirada hacia la orilla del río y sonriendo a un par de chicos que jugaban cerca. -Ellos.- se echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y luego suspiró, profundamente. -Hace un tiempo que no sé nada de ellos.- declaró, sin dejar de sonreír. -Tendríamos que vernos la semana siguiente en Godric..- su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente, antes de volver a aparecer, esta vez más amplia y firme que la anterior. -Estoy seguro de que estarán alegres de volver a verme. 
> 
> Frank simplemente lo miró. 
> 
> -N..no es por nada...- sus ojos oscuros se posaron en el agua del río bajo ellos. -Pero... ¿Está seguro de que todo saldrá bien? 
> 
> Escuchó una respiración pesada como única respuesta y cuando levantó la mirada se topó con el semblante completamente ausente de Black. Tal vez no había escuchado su pregunta o no tendría una respuesta... Pero agradecía a quien tuviese que agradecer por no ser _él_ quien tuviese que marchar hacia ese lugar... 
> 
> _-Fue invencible en la batalla, ¿Sabe? Los ejércitos vecinos, cualquiera de ellos, le temían. Nunca perdió un encuentro y, lo que es más, se volvía más fuerte conforme más enemigos derrotaba..._
> 
> La mirada gris de Sirius se perdió en los reflejos del sol sobre el agua, mientras la briza húmeda agitaba su cabello negro. Él iba a cumplir con lo acordado y luego se iría de ahí... 
> 
> _-...porque nuestro rey, _mi_ esposo, se alimentaba de las almas de todos los caídos en batalla..._
> 
> **notas:** ¬¬ después de mucho tiempo el capítulo dos... por el momento todo me gusta o-o.. pronto veremos a James :3 , jul 25, 2004.


End file.
